


A caccia

by AkaneMikael



Series: Il ghepardo e la iena [4]
Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Love Triangles, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 14:39:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6859114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneMikael/pseuds/AkaneMikael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Antonio tiene d’occhio Hank da quando si sono messi in società e quello che vede non gli piace. Certo è una visione a metà, perché gli manca una parte della storia completa, ma lui è un treno e parte  mille all’ora prima di ragionare. Ma a volte le risposte le può trovare nel modo più insperato. E così rivediamo un Jay chiaramente attratto da Antonio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A caccia

A CACCIA

  


  


Antonio scosse il capo deluso dando un colpo al sedile mentre girava la testa dall’altra parte per non guardare ancora.   
Ci aveva sperato, onestamente.   
Che fosse cambiato, che si fosse sbagliato su qualcosa, che potesse fidarsi, che volesse cambiare pagina.   
Invece era stato solo il solito illuso.   
Dava occasioni alle persone sbagliate.   
Rimase nel parcheggio al coperto da occhi indiscreti per un po’, poi quando Hank se ne fu andato, mise in moto e partì.   
L’aveva seguito una volta e l’aveva visto a colloquio segreto con un pezzo grosso degli affari interni, per questo aveva deciso di seguirlo ancora fino a scoprire cosa doveva fare per lei. Si era fatto un’idea del modo in cui era uscito di prigione, aveva fatto un patto col diavolo.   
Ma cosa comprendeva quel patto?   
L’aveva seguito pensando di vederlo prendere uno dei criminali con cui faceva affari un tempo, ed invece l’aveva visto prendere l’ennesima mazzetta ed infilarsela in tasca.   
“Una iena resterà sempre una iena. Non esiste che cambi e diventi agnello!”  
Antonio ovviamente non pretendeva che lo diventasse, specie non da un momento all’altro, ma che quanto meno diventasse un lupo con un suo codice che non fosse corrotto.  
Nella sua testa essere lupi significava essere feroci ma giusti a modo proprio, mentre essere iene era solo essere corrotti e spregevoli.   
“Un ghepardo ed un lupo possono essere amici, un gheardo ed una iena no! Il ghepardo caccia la iena!”  
Pensò sgommando furioso verso la palestra di cui aveva le chiavi visto i rapporti stretti coi proprietari.   
Aveva bisogno di tirare pugni a qualcuno, in quei casi usava sempre il sacco da boxe.   
Si vedeva come un ghepardo che cacciava prede di basso rango, un ghepardo era una persona che non era un angelo, ma comunque non usciva dal sentiero.   
  
La rabbia fluiva in lui e più colpiva il sacco, più si sentiva carico e furioso, voleva esplodere, sentiva che non bastava. Più veloce, più duro. No ancora insufficiente!  
Si stava vendendo anche lui?  
Per stare in quella squadra stava diventando un venduto come il suo capo?  
Come aveva potuto accettare?  
Tenerlo d’occhio per rimetterlo dentro… certo… ma la verità era che Hank continuava con i suoi affari loschi sotto il suo naso e lui glielo permetteva!  
Qual è era ora la cosa giusta da fare?  
“Del resto è inutile, l’accordo è questo e lui frega così la gente! Idiota! Idiota quella donna che l’ha liberato ed idiota io che mi sono illuso di poterlo controllare! Quello non si controlla! Si demolisce e basta. Non ci sono compromessi!”  
Diede l’ennesimo pugno inutile, si aggrappò al sacco tendendo i muscoli e urlò con rabbia, la sua voce risuonò nella palestra vuota.   
Ansimante guardò l’ora appesa al muro e vedendo che non era poi così tardi decise di provare.  
Andò alle sue cose e prese il telefono col quale chiamò Jay.  
\- Ehi, che fai? - Nemmeno un ciao.   
Jay, preso contropiede, rispose del tutto sinceramente.   
\- Niente… sono passato da degli amici, sto tornando a casa… -   
-Ti va di raggiungermi in palestra per fare due tiri? Il sacco mi dà sui nervi, è lì fermo e non reagisce! -   
Jay rimase un attimo interdetto dalla sua uscita.  
\- Si suppone sia l’utilità del sacco… che non reagisce anche se lo picchi! - Antonio fece il primo sorriso della sera.  
\- Io sono competitivo, mi annoio se un combattimento è a senso unico! -   
Jay sorrise a sua volta.  
\- Ti raggiungo! -   
Antonio felice gli disse dov’era la sua palestra, poi agganciò.   
Guardò il sacco e vide Hank nella mente.   
Si stava vendendo, stava apparendo come lui. Tutti sapevano che Hank era corrotto, era stato messo dentro per quello.   
Ora lui era al suo fianco.   
Venduto, ecco!  
Non poteva permetterselo.   
Doveva agire subito, a costo di andare contro gli affari interni che erano dalla parte di Hank!  
Sicuramente Hank prendeva le mazzette e le passava a quella donna pagandosi così il pizzo per la propria libertà!  
Era così!  
Antonio riprese a colpire il sacco con violenza e velocità, un respiro un colpo un respiro un colpo fino ad andare velocissimo.   
\- Se pensi di far così con me passo il turno al sacco! - La voce ironica di Jay lo interruppe ed Antonio si girò guardandolo, aveva l’aria scettica e preoccupata e questo lo fece ridere, ansimante.   
\- Si suppone tu sia in grado di schivare! - Gli fece il verso Antonio. Jay si preoccupò ancor di più mettendo giù la propria borsa a tracolla.   
\- Ehi seriamente! Voglio tornare intero a casa! Il lavoro che faccio mi basta! - Antonio gettò la testa all’indietro e rise.  
\- Spogliati e vieni! - Non rispondeva ai propri dubbi, ma Jay rimase un attimo in tilt davanti ad Antonio in canottiera e pantaloncini, tutto sudato, col tatuaggio ed i muscoli in vista, che rideva e gli ordinava di spogliarsi!   
“Volentieri!”   
Pensò ironico, senza dirlo.   
Sospirò e si decise.   
\- Sono in jeans e non ho una tuta. - Si lamentò mentre si toglieva la giacca in pelle.   
Antonio prese i guati apposta per lo sparring partner, ovvero dei cuscinetti che dovevano parare i suoi pugni.   
\- Non importa, devi solo reggere questi e cercare di schivarmi, muoviti un po’, cerca di starmi dietro insomma! - Antonio la faceva facile.  
\- Non ho mai fatto boxe. - Spiegò togliendosi la maglia e rimanendo in canottiera come lui.  
Antonio salì sul ring e Jay lo seguì trovando difficile non guardargli il sedere che si metteva abbastanza in mostra per via degli shorts.   
\- Avrai fatto qualcosa, sei uno sbirro! - Jay allargò le braccia polemico ed offeso.  
\- Sì certo, corpo a corpo, difesa personale, cose del genere… quello che ti insegnano in accademia! Non sono un pugile come te! - Antonio continuò ridendo mentre gli infilava i cuscini nelle mani, come se lui fosse un impedito. Jay trovava sempre più difficile stargli davanti e farsi fare di tutto. Subiva troppo il suo fascino.  
Lavorare con Erin era la cosa migliore, dopotutto. Non voleva complicare le cose, specie dopo che Hank gli aveva detto di non avere storie con colleghi.   
Non aveva capito se si riferiva alla sua pupilla donna o al suo pupillo uomo… in ogni caso doveva controllarsi e con Antonio che gli infilava i guanti artigliandogli le braccia mezzo nudo, non era facile.  
\- Da domani frequenterai questa palestra, ti darò qualche lezione! - Non c’erano repliche.   
\- Signirsì! - Disse scherzando Jay, sollevato nell’essere lasciato. Antonio con le mani libere dai guantoni classici, si strinse gli strip di quelli che aveva che erano senza dita. Lasciavano più libera la mano, ma al tempo stesso la proteggevano dai colpi che infieriva.   
\- Sono i guanti da arti marziali miste? - Chiese riconoscendoli. Antonio annuì.   
\- Mi trovo meglio con questi… -   
Jay fece un sorrisino.  
\- Così puoi fare più male? - L’altro ridacchiò ed annuì cominciando a colpirsi i palmi coi pugni e a saltellare davanti al giovane, un po’ preoccupato per sé stesso.   
I due cominciarono a tirare e parare e Jay si rese presto conto che non era complicato, bastava stare davanti a lui con le mani alte ed una certa resistenza nelle braccia per evitare di farsi saltare via tutta l’articolazione.   
Poi doveva saltellare un po’ con Antonio che tendeva a girare in tondo e poi attaccarlo con una serie veloce di colpi.   
\- Allora, pensi di farcela? - Chiese ironico. Jay ridacchiò.  
\- Credevo fossi più inferocito… - Lo provocò com’era nella sua natura e Antonio fulminandolo con uno sguardo scettico, iniziò ad andarci giù più duro. Jay per poco non finì contro l’angolo e l’altro così si fermò ridendo.   
\- Non devi farti mettere sotto! Seguimi e assecondami, ma non completamente. Vienimi un po’ contro, gira e muovi un po’ le braccia. Lo scopo è seguirsi a vicenda… -   
Spiegò Antonio riportandosi in centro. Jay annuì e gli si mise davanti.   
\- Pronto? - Chiese. L’altro fece ancora sì con la testa preparandosi. - Ok, adesso ci do dentro, se esagero tirami un calcio! - Jay inizialmente pensò che scherzasse, ma poi lo vide effettivamente feroce come prima, più veloce. Ogni pugno era davvero forte, dovette usare tutta la propria energia per stargli dietro e cominciò a faticare per non finire all’angolo.  
In poco si rese conto che forse quel calcio glielo poteva dare!  
“Deve essergli successo qualcosa, questo non è semplice allenamento!”  
Pensò stupito, mentre tornava a subire il suo fascino nei soliti momenti impensati!  
Il ritmo si alzò vertiginosamente e dopo un paio di minuti Jay aveva il fiatone, mentre Antonio non accennava a diminuire l’intensità e la potenza.   
Quando si sentì indolenzito e col principio di un crampo al braccio, tentò di fermarlo, ma non ci fu verso ed alla fine schivò scappando dall’altra parte del ring lamentandosi, tenendosi il braccio col crampo.  
Antonio lo guardò stupito senza capire cosa gli prendesse.   
\- Beh, che hai ora? - Chiese allibito. Jay con una smorfia si girò cercando di darsi sollievo a vuoto.  
\- Crampo! Non mi cagavi proprio! - Antonio si mise a ridere ed andò da lui, ansimando e dimostrando almeno di essere umano. Gli prese il braccio in questione e tirò nel modo giusto per tirargli i muscoli accavallati e contratti. Jay si rilassò immediatamente e lo guardò pensando di fingere di averne un altro, ma alla fine annuì.  
\- Ok, grazie! - Disse sciogliendosi dalla presa che non gli era per niente dispiaciuta. Una volta libero, si sfilò i cuscini dalle mani e li fece cadere a terra buttandocisi a sua volta, appoggiato all’angolo imbottito. - Sono finito, comunque! - Antonio lo guardò incredulo.   
\- Andiamo, abbiamo appena iniziato! - Jay lo guardò come se fosse impazzito.   
\- Antonio, è un’ora che siamo qua! Io sono arrivato! - Concluse secco non capendo come potesse essere così attivo dopo una giornata di lavoro.   
Antonio guardò l’orologio e fece il broncio. Lui era anche da più tempo che stava lì a tirare. Sospirò e si lasciò cadere giù, prendendo lo strappo dei guanti coi denti e tirandoseli via. Si appoggiò all’indietro con le mani e aprì le gambe avanti a sé. Jay lo guardò sudato con le goccioline che scendevano dal corpo.  
“Mi eccita il suo sudore? Sono fuori?”  
Si rimproverò da solo mentre l’altro totalmente ignaro continuava a parlare di boxe.  
\- E’ terapeutica per me, in certi casi non esco di testa solo con questa! Mi ha salvato dalla strada! - Jay, che non sapeva nulla di lui se non che aveva una sorella favolosa, lo guardò interessato distraendosi dai propri pensieri sempre più sconci. Evitò di guardargli le cosce dove gli shorts si erano arrotolati.   
\- Eri per strada? - Antonio annuì.   
\- Facevo parte di una gang… - Jay spalancò  gli occhi incredulo.   
\- Sapevo che Voight faceva parte dell’antigang, prima… - Poi cercò di immaginare quanti anni di servizio potesse avere alle spalle, essendo un sergente.   
Antonio fece un sorrisino. Non pensava a quella cosa da una vita.   
\- Lui era appena entrato nella polizia, squadra antigang, quando si è imbattuto in me. Un teppistello  cui dava la caccia! - Jay non ci poteva credere e faticava ad immaginare la cosa.  
\- Il cacciatore era la preda una volta… - Fece interessato e curioso.   
Antonio si leccò le labbra con un che d’accattivante nel ricordare quella storia.   
\- Già… - Jay strinse le gambe. Se parlavano doveva guardarlo e se lo guardava in quello stato gli sarebbe venuta un’erezione. Cominciava a non saper gestire la cosa.   
\- Questa la voglio sapere… ma davanti ad una birra! Ne ho un paio in fresco a casa! - Poi si morse la lingua.  
Era rincretinito?  
Doveva evitare certe situazioni e lo invitava a casa sua a bere birra e raccontarsi la storia delle origini?   
Antonio con un altro di quei sorrisi accattivanti si alzò scattando, come se non avesse fatto nulla.  
\- Ci sto! -   
Jay lo guardò sospirando, stanco, chiedendosi come facesse e lui ridendo gli tese la mano che prese.  
\- Scusa ma ho bisogno di una doccia veloce… - Jay si morse il labbro seguendolo nello spogliatoio. Anche lui, ma non era il caso farla insieme proprio ora.   
E forse non era il caso di portarselo a casa a scolarsi birre.   
Cercò di trovare la via della lucidità e mentre Antonio si spogliava velocemente e lui guardava accuratamente il cellulare, si disse che era meglio inventarsi qualcosa.   
Quando il collega fu nel locale delle docce, Jay si sedette su una panchina ed appoggiando la testa all’indietro, guardò nel vuoto tornando a parlare con lui a voce alta per sentirsi sull’acqua che scrosciava.   
\- Allora tu e Voight? -   
\- E la birra? - Jay fece una smorfia  
\- Sono curioso… - Così Antonio iniziò a raccontare attraverso il muro che li separava.   
\- Niente di che, ci siamo scontrati un paio di volte. Io non ho mai passato il segno, non ho fatto cose grosse, però ero lì lì per superare quel limite. E lui e la sua squadra stavano dietro alle gang del mio quartiere, fra cui la mia. Ha capito subito che non avevo ancora fatto quel passo, ma che l’avrei fatto se fossi rimasto. -   
Jay si corrucciò incredulo di quel che sentiva.  
\- Non dirmi che ti ha tirato fuori lui! - La risata di Antonio si sentì fin lì, così come il rubinetto che si chiudeva e i suoi passi. Jay si girò a guardare dimenticandosi che non era il caso. Se ne ricordò subito dopo.  
\- No non è stato lui! Ma mi è stato alle calcagna, mi ha rotto parecchio le palle! Voleva che diventassi il suo informatore, che lo seguissi. Diceva di potermi aiutare… - Jay era stupito, non sapeva nulla di Erin, non aveva idea che era stato esattamente quello che qualche anno dopo aveva fatto con lei.   
Antonio ed Hank non erano coetanei, ma non avevano nemmeno una differenza d’età abissale.   
Jay si scordò di interessarsi al resto della storia, rimase a bocca aperta a guardarlo con l’asciugamano avvolto alla vita, tutto bagnato, di nuovo. Il calore emanato dal suo corpo lo fece inghiottire a vuoto.   
Il suo corpo senza quella canottiera era ancora meglio e quell’asciugamano catalizzava la sua attenzione.   
Antonio non ci fece caso ed iniziò ad asciugarsi. Per cui pure se lo tolse di torno provocandogli altro disagio!  
Jay voleva scappare, non doveva rimanere, ma non poteva muovere un muscolo.  
\- Non ho mai accettato, non volevo essere il tirapiedi dei piedi piatti! Non mi fidavo! - Jay piegò le labbra cercando di non dire ‘bel culo’ al posto di…  
\- Bella storia! - Antonio ridacchiò e si coprì le chiappe d’oro con i boxer.   
\- Poi ho incontrato il proprietario della palestra che mi ha messo davanti ad un sacco da boxe dicendo che ero portato. -   
\- Quindi è stato questo a raddrizzarti! - Antonio annuì.   
\- Mi ha proprio salvato. Anche perché poi la boxe mi è piaciuta subito, mi sono buttato in questo ed una volta allontanato da quel gruppo di spostati, ho capito che stavo buttando la mia vita. -   
Antonio continuò a parlare a ruota libera come se non riuscisse più a frenarsi.   
Jay non riusciva a sua volta a smettere. Di guardarlo.   
\- Come sei entrato in polizia? - Antonio si infilò i jeans aderenti, poi la maglia. Ci pensò un attimo e lo guardò come se ci pensasse solo in quel momento.  
\- Ho capito che probabilmente quel poliziotto voleva aiutarmi davvero a modo suo. Che non era uno dei cattivi come li avevo sempre visti. Che erano loro i buoni. E che potevo aiutare qualcuno solo in quel modo. Altri come me… - Jay piegò il capo meravigliato di quella storia assurda.   
\- Quindi in un certo modo è stato lui ad ispirarti? - Antonio voleva cavarsi la lingua pur di non dirlo, ma era proprio così. E non ci aveva mai riflettuto fino a quel momento.   
\- Si può dire di sì, immagino. Anche se poi le cose e le persone cambiano, evidentemente… la vita le rovina, chi lo sa… - Jay sapeva che Hank era accusato di corruzione e chiaramente Antonio non si fidava visto che l’aveva messo lui dentro.   
\- Già… - Fece abbassando il tono, senza saper che altro dire.  
Antonio, pronto e vestito, prese la giacca e controllò l’ora.   
\- Si è fatto tardi, se passo un’altra notte fuori mia moglie divorzia! - Disse scherzando. Jay rise e si alzò annuendo, trovandosi particolarmente stanco e provato specie per essersi trattenuto dal saltargli addosso.   
Si avviarono insieme verso l’uscita ed Antonio chiuse le luci e la porta da cui erano entrati, con la propria copia di chiavi.   
Trovatisi nel parcheggio, ognuno alla propria auto, una vicina all’altra, si guardarono alla penombra della sera, illuminati da un paio di lampioni più in là.   
\- Grazie per stasera… - Fece Antonio rendendosi conto che l’aveva aiutato molto a rilassare i propri nervi che minacciavano di ucciderlo.   
Jay sorrise.  
\- Non ho fatto nulla, mi sono solo fatto massacrare… - Pensava fosse nulla di speciale. Antonio rise e gli diede un pugno sulla spalla.   
\- E dici poco? - Poi dal pugno passò alla stretta in segno di serio ringraziamento e tale si fece. - Scherzi a parte, parlare di queste origini mi ha fatto ricordare una cosa che avevo dimenticato. -   
Jay, che non aveva ancora idea di che cosa gli fosse capitato, chiese:   
\- E cosa? - Ma per Antonio spiegare altro sarebbe stato complicato, così sorrise e lo ringraziò stringendo la mano sulla spalla.   
\- Grazie. A domani allora! - Jay capì che non gli avrebbe detto altro.  
\- Quando vuoi. -   
I due si lasciarono, salirono in macchina e prima di chiudere le portiere, Antonio lo puntò col dito.   
\- Ti aspetto qua per le lezioni di boxe! - Ordinò poi. Il ragazzo, felice di avere qualcosa con lui, annuì e gli fece il segno dell’ok, poi se ne andò.   
Antonio mise in modo e partì a sua volta, con nella mente quel giorno di molti anni fa.   
Era un ragazzo di un paio d’anni meno di Hank e lui, giovane poliziotto, lo tormentava per farlo passare dalla propria parte. Si ricordò uno dei dialoghi.  
‘Solo così posso proteggerti!’   
‘No amico, io non passo da quella parte! E’ tutto sotto controllo! ‘   
Hank allora all’ennesimo tentativo fallito aveva sospirato, aveva tirato fuori dei soldi chiusi in un elastico e glieli aveva messi in mano.  
‘Prendili e vattene dalla città. Cambia vita. Sparisci da questi sfigati che ti porteranno ad ammazzare qualcuno e poi peggio!’   
Antonio era rimasto stupito di quel gesto, però li aveva presi.  
Non era sparito dalla città.  
Si era pagato l’iscrizione a quella palestra di pugilato, il primo passo per cambiare vita.   
Uscirne non era stato facile, ma poco dopo aveva saputo che la gang in questione era stata stanata e dopo un paio di scontri con lui finiti tutti a fare a botte, non si erano più fatti vivi.   
Lui e quel poliziotto, Hank, non si erano più visti e sentiti fino a che non si erano ritrovati in polizia. Allora si erano guardati, si erano riconosciuti e si erano sorrisi.   
L’espressione ammirevole e fiera di Hank… Dio, come aveva fatto, Antonio, a dimenticarsi di quelle cose?  
Le aveva cancellate dopo aver capito che persona era, come se non avesse voluto aver nulla a che fare con lui. Deluso da una persona che prima gli era piaciuta molto.   
“E se su questo mi sono sempre sbagliato? Se quei soldi che prende da quei criminali lui li usa per aiutare questi teppisti che han bisogno di aiuto per uscirne?”  
Si fece finalmente la domanda che avrebbe dovuto farsi molto prima, e come se fosse una risposta implicita, sconvolto e sollevato, si sentì lentamente meglio.   
Se così fosse era diverso. Restava una persona amorale che per certi scopi usava metodi davvero obiettivamente sbagliati. Aveva fatto del male a Casey per aiutare suo figlio. Sapeva che aveva il vizio di fare di tutto per la famiglia, ma a parte questo il discorso della corruzione cambiava.   
“Devo capire, devo capire se è così… per me è importante!”  
E lo era al punto da aver dato fondo a tutta la sua rabbia e forza in palestra, prima contro il sacco e poi con Jay.   
“L’avevo messo da parte per non sentirmi troppo deluso da lui e poi mi ci sono sentito lo stesso deluso e arrabbiato e non capivo perché lo ero così tanto. Ed era per questo. Per questo ricordo rimosso. Gli devo qualcosa, dopotutto. Ecco perché ero deluso. Ma è una delusione fondata o no?”  
Per Antonio, ora, capire quella cosa era essenziale e vitale e non avrebbe mollato fino a che non avrebbe trovato le sue risposte. 


End file.
